


I've Got You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker gets taken, Booker's a jackass, Carrying, Gen, Joe carries him out, Joe is still Booker's best friend, Joe's a smartass, Support, Whumptober 2020, i've got you, no.7, slightly redeemed Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Leaving Kozak alive was apparently a bad idea, one of Merrick's competitor's gets ahold of Booker. He may an idiot but he's -their- idiot, no way they're not going to get him, even if Joe has to carry him out on his back.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> No. 7: I've got you: Support / Carrying / Enemy to Caretaker
> 
> Slightly more light-hearted fare after yesterday.

They'd made a mistake, they let Kozak go. They should've known better, they should've realized even if Merrick was dead, his company would somehow go on, or that Kozak would find a way to keep going.

It wasn't Kozak that got him though, it was someone else, one of Merrick's competitors who'd found out, somehow, about her research and tracked him down. He'd barely felt the dart that hit him, too drunk to really noticed. 

The days had lost number as the man cut him open, took samples, tested on him, it was hell, absolute hell. The man had been testing his reactions to various strengths of electricity and the application of when his heart had given out the last time. 

He gasped awake and realized he wasn't restrained anymore, he wasn't hooked up to machines, he was being carried, fireman style up the stairs. He struggled though he was weak from days, possibly weeks, of malnutrition and atrophy.

“Dammit stop struggling, you really don't want me to drop you.”

Booker froze at the frustrated voice of his best friend. “Joe?”

“Yeah.” his voice was gruff but it was Joe.

“Why?”

“You want me to drop you on purpose?”

“No.”

“Then shut up. I've got you, we'll get you outta here and well after is after.”

After ended up being back at the safe house, Nicky, Joe, and Nile had rescued him while Copley and Andy coordinated. There was coffee, hugs, baklava which Booker was impressed Nicky had found. There was food too, Nicky cooked as he always did, though Nile helped. 

It was good to be back with his family, he'd missed them and he'd miss them again when they sent him away, probably in the morning. So he flopped onto the couch after dinner and tried to fall asleep and not think about the fact that he'd have to leave again. That would kill him he figured...not literally of course but still, some part of him died at the thought of leaving again. He considered just leaving on his own but that pulled a ragged sob from him. 

Moments later he was sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to the pillow from the couch. He didn't even hear the person who joined him, just let him rock him and soothe him, reassure him as he had when he'd carried him out of the lab, that he had him. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
